


Death Cereal

by Poipoigirl



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poipoigirl/pseuds/Poipoigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old parody joking a life cereal ad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story I made under a different name. Reposting under current name here.

Disclaimer: These characters are taken from the Final Fantasy 7 game. Sony Playstation has the rights to these characters. I am doing this not for money but for the fun of it. I have no rights over the characters. The Characters are presented as my interpretation of their personalities and may not be accurate. Anyone who copies my fan fic must remember that this Fan Fic is free to the public view (shouldn't use it to get money) and for who ever wants to read my clumsy attempts at writing. I hope to who ever reads this that they enjoy it.

 

Death Cereal  
By Poipoigirl ( aka Sailor Poison)

 

It is morning in a normal urban neighborhood. The houses are in straight lines with perfect green lawns that have been mowed on Saturdays. Breakfast was being prepared in a standard shaped blue house. The mother is wearing a standard baby blue apron. Her head perched on the counter, to better command her body. Jenova calls in her kids, " Zack, Sephiroth, Cloud? Get away from that television and eat your breakfast!"

Three children file in. Sephiroth, age 9, is a tall boy for his age. He has white hair which hangs low under his ears. Zack, age 7, has his short, black hair spiked up some with gel. Cloud, age 5, is a small kid who also has his blond hair slightly spiked. They sit at the breakfast table. Jenova has set out three bowls, a pitcher of fresh milk, and a box of cereal. The cereal is called Death cereal, with a cute picture of the grim reaper on the box. Their dad, Hojo, is sitting in his chair, reading his newspaper, and drinking his coffee.

Zack to Seph, "You eat it!"

Seph fires back to Zack, "NO! You eat it!"

Then they both look at little Cloud.

Seph, "Hey, lets have Cloud eat it!"

Zack, "Yeah, Cloud will eat anything we give him!"

Zack still remembering the tacks they got him to swallow. Seph pours Cloud some cereal and tops it off with a decent amount of milk.

Seph pushes a bowl to Cloud, "Here have some. You'll like it."

Cloud samples the cereal and find the cereal very appealing. He starts gobbling the cereal down.

Zack, in amasement, "Cloud likes it! He really likes it!!"

Seph reminds Zack, "He also eats glue. Well, the cereal hasn't killed him."

They also pour themselves some bowls and try it.

Seph, "Hey, this isn't bad."

Hojo looks at them from behind his paper, proudly says, "That's my boys"

Then the words "Death Cereal" hover in the air.

 

Cloud wakes up with a start, finding himself in his own bed. The woman next to him still asleep. He tries waking her up.

Cloud, "Tifa... I had this nightmare. . . . "

She turns over, revealing herself has Jenova, with her head attached, "Let me kiss that nightmare away."

Cloud, who is screaming, finds himself shaken awake by Tifa.

Tifa, "Wake up, it is just a bad dream."

Cloud, "I had these nightmares."

Tifa, "I told you not to eat cereal with bad milk before going to bed."

 

The End


End file.
